A Trickery of Love And Betrayal
by I-see-thestrals
Summary: The Order betrays Harry once he defeats Voldemort, needing him no more. When Draco befriends Harry, he gives him what he’s never had. Love. But when Draco suggests a soul bond, his true intentions are for power, and a new Dark Lord to rise. DMHP


_**A Trickery of Love And Betrayal**_

**Summary: **

**The Order betrays Harry once he defeats Voldemort, needing him no more. When Draco befriends Harry, he gives him what he's never had. Love. But when Draco suggests a soul bond, his true intentions are for power, and a new Dark Lord to rise. DMHP**

**Dedicated to my dear friend Abbey!**

**Warnings:**

**Ignoring HBP**

**Rated: M**

**Slash**

**Chapter one**

Of course, Harry never really expected for it to turn out this way. He was sure that no one ever did. No one of the Wizarding World expected some one of such a high status, and someone who held such fame could just be thrown aside, like a piece of trash, an analogy if you will.

What he did expect, was some sort of memorial, or ceremony. Yes, he would shy away from the attention, and would most likely despise it. But certainly, it could be better than the current situation.

He was certainly not arrogant. He was far from it. Maybe his expectations were to high, or maybe he had just thought of his future in one way. After the war, he had dreamed of a normal life, settling in with a family. But he had not foreseen this.

Many deaths had happened, but few were of the people Harry truly cared for. There was the loss of Dean Thomas, and Percy Weasley that had struck him terribly. Harry wondered if they, still alive, would have the same reaction for their 'savior' as so many others had. Disgust. Hate. And lacking of care for what happened next to Harry.

Harry's thoughts which had so often kept him awake at night were confirmed true. He was used. There were people who cared for him; he had no doubt on that. Some of the care was genuine, and some of it was concern for his safety. As in losing him would be losing the war.

Ron, Dumbledore, the Order…they had all turned their back on him. Except for Hermione, never her, she would remain ever faithful. Harry was sure. It was good to know in this world, that he had one true friend.

But he didn't like to dwell on thoughts of the war. Already, they were dragging him into a state of deep depression. He would not let someone control the strings on his feelings. He realized Dumbledore's manipulative ways, and never would he be under his former headmasters rule again.

Harry wasn't sure why everyone had turned on him. Perhaps they were sure he would take the place of the Dark Lord. After all, he had used a bit of Dark arts to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore couldn't have expected him to stick with simple light spells such as stinging curses and rope conjuring.

The Dursley's had not even accepted him. As he walked through the doorway into the house, (The Dursley's were a last resort) they had shoved him out of the house, waving a letter in front of his face claiming they did not have to take care of him any longer. The letter bore the broken seal of Albus Dumbledore.

So Harry sat in a grungy pub in Knockturn Alley, sipping a butter beer, brooding over his thoughts. He had become a regular, and the place allowed minors, as long as they didn't drink alcohol.

Soon, Harry had drained his drink. He was debating on whether or not to order another, when soon a second was slammed down beside him.

"Uh, sir, I didn't order another," Harry said to the bartender.

"Courtesy of the man in the corner," the man spoke gruffly, and Harry whipped around. Irony seemed to enjoy his company, for it was none other than Draco Malfoy who sat watching him, a smug expression hardly suppressed.

Deciding he really didn't care what might occur, he walked over to the Blonde and took a seat across from him. He hadn't spoken to anybody lately, and he was definitely curious as to what Malfoy had to say.

Harry waited for Malfoy to speak. Maybe Malfoy never intended for conversation, maybe he was waiting for Harry to speak first-

"Hello Harry," Malfoy started, confusing Harry. Malfoy did not often call Harry anything but cruel nicknames or his surname, so why the change?

"Hello?" Harry said unsurely, wondering what could have influenced Malfoy to start a conversation with him, much less buy him a drink.

"How have you been since Hogwarts? I've heard from around you weren't going to complete your final year. I plan the same, but what's your reason?"

So Malfoy had called him over to strike up a friendly conversation? Not ridicule him, or criticize him. Simply to…talk?

"And why are you so interested?" Perhaps it wasn't the best response to such a nicely put and sounding question, but this was Malfoy.

"I was curious, because I heard, you've no place to stay." It almost seemed as if the response was a cross between offering a home and taunting him for lack of a place to reside in. Harry wanted to respond that Malfoy as well had no place to stay, for he was now an orphan too, his parents dead from the war. But there was no doubt he had inherited Malfoy Manor and all its money and servants along with it. But would Malfoy be able to stay in it, being a minor? Wait, why should he care?

"I've got plenty of money, I plan to buy a place of my own." The ever so indignant Gryffindor replied.

"You're a minor Harry, you can't get a house until you're of age."

"Well why would you care Malfoy?" Harry spat angrily.

"Relax, I was going to offer you a place to stay, if you'd like." Malfoy said casually.

"Malfoy, what's with you all of a sudden? You hate me, I hate you. Why would _you _offer _me _a place to stay?"

Malfoy seemed to think over this for a minute, and then he thrust out his hand, "Harry, I think we need to start over. Call me Draco." Malfoy grinned slyly.

Harry looked hesitantly at the hand, and he slowly placed his into Draco's.

And as he did, he felt the all to familiar tug between his navel, and he cursed himself for his stupidity.

-

-

The final battle had been something Albus Dumbledore could say he was glad to triumph in. It was, after all, a new era once Old Tommy had been defeated. Temporary peace. Of course temporary being the key word.

Albus was sure there would be some new insane, yet brilliant villain trying to take the place of his former student. And he wasn't sure he would always be around to stop him. But it wasn't a matter to dwell on, for if there was someone to take the place of the deceased Dark Lord, then there was someone to take the place of him.

Maybe shunning Potter had been a bad idea. Surely if he had the power to take down Riddle, he could take his place by Dumbledore's side. But that was a prophecy. There were no other prophecies about him killing any others of such great power. And if that was all the boy was meant to do, then he had no need for him anymore. Killing Voldemort may have been all he had the power to do.

Perhaps Potter would take the new position of the Dark Lord. Revenge, maybe, but for what? He knew that the boy would never torture anyone, much less _kill _someone.

Everyone had turned on the boy, probably following the Headmaster. For what Albus thought was right, being as manipulative as he was, others would think the same. Albus had convinced everyone Potter would turn dark, and so he had been shunned. Really, what Albus feared, was that he actually _would _turn dark. And with that happening, he may be unstoppable.

-

-

Draco landed gracefully on his feet as the portkey dropped them in the large hallway of Malfoy Manor. The Blonde watched Harry fall clumsily onto the floor. He offered a helping hand to pull Harry up, of which Harry declined, pushing himself off of the floor.

Harry scowled at Malfoy, "What's with this? I never agreed to anything!" his shouts echoed off the walls.

"When you took my hand, Harry, I assumed you did. Tabby!" A house elf appeared immediately after a loud pop. "Would you mind getting Mr. Potter's things for he will be staying at the manor for a while."

"Yes, Master Malfoy, Tabby will." And with another pop, the little creature was gone.

Harry stared skeptically at the Slytherin. Why the sudden kindness? Harry had done nothing to earn it…Maybe the Blonde had wanted to turn over a new leaf. But knowing Malfoy, that wasn't the case. And Harry didn't think it to be a good idea to stay in Malfoy Manor. But then again, he wasn't too sure Malfoy was willing to let him leave. Although Malfoy hadn't said anything threatening, he was sure Malfoy wouldn't let him go so easily…

"Let me show you to your room," and Malfoy, or now _Draco_ began to walk his way over to the mountainous steps, expecting Harry to follow. Which he did.

Two exhausting flights of steps later, and several hallways as well, the two teenagers stood in front of a large door.

"This," said Malfoy, opening the door, "is your room."

Harry wanted to gasp, for the room was truly something to gape over. It had several couches and chairs, made of fine black leather, and the walls were painted a deep cinema red. Three large bookcases were huddled over in one side of the room, and on the opposite side resided a large bed that Harry could not wait to settle into. There were also three doors, of which Harry assumed led to the bathroom, the balcony, and the closet.

"Er, thanks." Harry stuttered awkwardly, surprised by such kindness. He had never lived in anything so spacious before, and the Gryffindor dorm he had shared with four other boys. He was used to the small, dingy bedroom the Dursley's supplied for him.

"I'll leave you to relax," and with that, he walked out of the room closing the door behind him quietly.

Harry sat on the bed, stunned by today's happenings. He noticed the house elf had already placed his things by the wardrobe in his room. He would unpack later, when he wasn't so tired.

Right now, what he needed, was a nice hot bath of which he could relax in.

-

-

Draco held his trademark smirk in place. There was no one to hide it from, at the moment. He had assumed Potter to throw a fit, or something, and demand an exit from the manor. Maybe the naïve little boy was as desperate for a home as he thought. Hopefully, he'd be just as desperate for a companion.

Draco had plans. And to make these plans work, he need Potter's full and willing cooperation.

He needed power, _Harry_'_s _power, in fact. He was going to succeed in what the Dark Lord Voldemort had failed.

Ever since Lord Voldemort's first fall from power, Tom Riddle had been obsessed with every fraction of Harry Potter. He was no longer interested in his own cause. And it disgusted Draco, knowing that if he had to become a Deatheater, his work to, would revolve around Potter.

Currently, Draco was looking up books on Soul Binding in his deceased father's library. He had been researching it for quite a while, but he still needed more information.

Which was more powerful, stronger? A lovers bond? A friendship bond? There were even bonds for enemies, of which two warring colonies could make peace. Of course, his studies had proved the lovers bond more efficient, and that was what he planned to do.

He needed Potter's power for many reasons. It was unlikely he could gain Albus Dumbledore's agreement for a bond, and he certainly did not wish for a lovers bond with _him_. But the small Gryffindor's power was progressing. He was getting more powerful by each day. And if that _boy _had the power to defeat the worlds strongest Dark Lord, then he would also have the power to help create the worlds _next _strongest Dark Lord.

But first, he needed ways to gain Harry's love. Which would mean, he would have to pretend to love the bloody boy-who-lived.

But it may be easy. After all, the boy was not completely ugly. Definitely not. His emerald eyes stood out beautifully with his raven hair…

That was only lust talking. He was interested in Potter's reaction when he found out exactly _why _he wanted the soul bond. He would only tell Potter much later, after it was performed.

And Draco had to be extra careful. If one of them died, the other would go down with him. And the blonde wasn't to sure how happy the Golden boy would be once he realized _his _power was being used for that effect.

The soul binding would be a perfect idea, for he would be able to use as much as Harry's power as he wanted, and Harry the same. But he would somehow have to revoke that privilege from Harry. He wasn't too sure Harry wouldn't rebel against him.

So Malfoy was trying to think of ways to woo Harry. Dinner was a possibly, something romantic. Would Harry run at the first sign of affection?

Yes, dinner would work. Candlelit and everything. But first, a friendship would have to be formed. He hoped he wouldn't have to do something drastic and slip a drop of love potion into Harry's drink.

No, he was a Malfoy. And he would be able to do everything without force.

A Malfoy always gets what they want.

-

-

A few hours later, after Harry had taken his bath, Draco had come in with a Wizards Chess set.

"You ever play?" Draco asked, setting the game down on a marble table.

"Yeah, I used to play with Ron all the time…" Harry trailed off, lapsing into another memory of him, Ron, and Hermione all in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione always would reprimand them to get back to work, and of course, Harry would always lose the game…

"Which color do you want?" Draco asked, setting up the pieces on the board.

"Uh, white." He replied, coming to his senses.

Harry and Draco took up in friendly conversation, playing several rounds of chess. (All of which Draco won).

"Wow, and I assumed all of those years playing with Weasley would pay off." Draco smirked, collecting all of the pieces. He knew he had gotten somewhere with Harry today.

"Yeah, well all my years of chess have paid off as well as all your years of Quidditch." Harry said smugly.

Draco laughed from the remark he had expected. Before he exited the door, he said with a wink, "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

He left Harry dazed.

_He winked at me_, Harry thought. He was almost happy.

He could definitely see Draco as a friend.

But Draco seemed to imply more, and maybe that was something he was willing to give.

-

-

**So, this is it. Poor little Harry thinking he's got some wonderful, blooming friendship…I promise, this will be good! So please review!**

**I-See-Thestrals**

**And thanks to my Beta: Werewolf777**


End file.
